Do the iPod Shuffle
by ISeekYouOut
Summary: Songs on shuffle, write whatever nonsense comes to you! :L  Created out of boredom, TVD, SPN & a tad of True Blood


**_I found this on someones profile. I can't find it now to repeat what it said. _****_But you basically, put your iPod on shuffle and write whatever comes to mind. You write from the beginning to end, no changing anything. You have to stop writing once the song had ended and you move onto the next random song that plays. Write until you've reached your 10th song. I really recommend doing this if your stuck for inspiration :L PLUS, It's funny to see what ideas you get from doing this :L._**

* * *

><p>Song 1: American Badass - Kid Rock<p>

Dean blasted his music as loudly as he could, windows rolled down. He needed to get away from Sam as fast as he could. He was driving Dean insane, accusing him of so many things. Dean swore he was reading them off a list he had stashed away, noting down everything Dean had done the past year. Dean swore to himself and thumped his fist against the steering wheel of his Chevrolett Impala. He inhaled deeply and shook his head, throwing away any thoughts of Sam that were bothering him. He had abondoned Sam at the towns local bar, flipping him off as he left and drove to their dingy motel a few blocks away. He needed "Dean" time. Which consisted of drinking on his own, hooking up with girls and getting a hang-over the next day.

Song 2: Sealed With A Kiss - Bobby Vinton

Elena plucked a daisy from the field in which she sat. The surroundings were beautiful and open, helping her clear her mind and focus on the green medow around her. She had been here before, with Sam. She had only met Sam in the summer, he was in Mystic Falls on business with his brother. A "fling" was what it was meant to be. But it escalated and now she was on her own. Sam left once he had finished his job. Before he left he gave her a note that he had put his heart into and sealed with a kiss.

Song 3: Crazy - Gnarles Barkley

Damon threw his Bourbon at a wall and fell to the oak floor, clutching his head. He couldn't stand it anymore. He just couldn't. It was driving him insane. Everytime he saw Elena with Stefan, he felt like tearing his hair out and bashing his head against a wall. She could never know how much he loved her. She could never know how mad she made him. He would hold that with him for all eternity, even if it did make him crazy.

Song 4: See You Go - 3OH!3

A one night thing. Katherine threw her hair back and pulled her top on. Thats what it was after all, a one night thing, thats what he had told her and she agreed with him. Dean was sleeping as she silently got dressed and picked up her bag. She didn't like an awkward morning goodbye. After all, the night was fun it ended on a high note and she wanted to leave it like that. She doubted Dean would mind. Because of course, it was his idea to do this after all. He didn't want to see her go the morning after did he?

Song 5: Hotel Room Service - Pitbull

Caroline pushed Stefan against the wall with extreme force and kissed him. How they ended up like this was a mystery. One minute they were talking, the next fighting and now kissing. Maybe it was his charm? Caroline didn't know. Stefan didn't push her away, but passionately kissed her back and, at the speed he was used to as a vampire, pushed Caroline against a set of mahogany draws. Pictures and ornaments fell onto the floor and shattered. But Stefan didn't care, he just continued kissing Caroline with as much passion as he could produce. He had never felt like this with anyone. Not even Elena. Something...was seriously wrong.

Song 6: Monster - Skillet

Sam clutched his machete and swung aimlessly in the darkness that surrounded him, he was blindsided. The blackness was suffocating him and he swung out again. He could sense the monster around him. Getting closer and closer. Like "Jaws", if this were a movie, the tensional music would be building up at this very moment, waiting for the climatic moment when the beast got his prey. Sam was suddenly thrown to the floor and his machete slipped out his hands. He looked up at saw a set of blue eyes glaring down at him, buring into his soul.

Song 7: White Limo - FooFighters

Dean swung the Impala round a sharp corner and continued to chase the tail lights in front of him. She was getting away too quickly, he was suprised by how amazingly she drove that car, for a _girl_.

"Dean, she's getting away! Can't you floor it or something?" Dean shot Sam a dark look.

"Do you wanna drive Sam? Now shut UP! I'm getting her." Dean hit his foot on the accelerator and sped up behind her. His bumper hit the back of her car and Dean saw the brunettes head turn around to look at him. She flipped him off and the floored it. Getting away.

Song 8: Hollywood - Michael Buble **_(This was such a hard one to do -.-)_**

Jason Stackhouse was lying on his bed. Day dreaming about the usual. Girls, sex, sport...the typical guy stuff. He sighed, sitting up and then jumped off his bed. He threw on a top and grabbed his car keys. He needed to get out. He pretty much hop-skipped and jumped into his truck and drove to Merlottes. If he wanted excitement he was going out to get it, he wasn't going to wait around any longer. He wasn't far away from Merlottes when he saw a pretty blonde sunbathing out on her front yard. He stopped and smirked. He found excitment alright.

Song 9: Dakota - Stereophonics **_(Delena fluff!)_**

The setting sun shone on the sky blue car Damon was driving. He looked over to his right and saw a sleeping Elena. Her head was resting on her arm that was outstreched. He nudged her gently and she stirred, hitting Damon's hand away. He smiled.

"Elena, I thought you'd want to watch the sunset?" Damon pulled over and nudged Elena again. She groaned and lifted her head.

"What Damon?" He was still smiling.

"We're watching the sunset...So wake up." Elena yawned and sat up. Damon wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer to him. She was too tired to argue with him about him pulling her closer. It would have to wait until tomorrow.

"It's amazing." Elena smiled, sleepily and looked up at Damon. He was looking out of the window at the orange sky and he nodded.

"Yeah, it really is." He looked back at Elena and smiled, slowly leaning in. She didn't stop him, or herself and continued to lean into the waiting kiss from Damon. Their lips connected.

Song 10: 28 Days Later Theme_** (Yes, this is really on my iPod :L)**_

Croatoan. The virus that spread so easily and caused so much damage to everything around it. Turning innocent people into murderers. Wrecking towns and villages, making them seem like ghost towns. It scared Sam and Dean to no extent. They held onto their shotguns tightly, scowering the recently destroyed town of Mystic Falls. Smashed windows and turned over cars. It always got worse wherever they went. Dean gulped and crouched down to look in one over turned car. The concrete around it splattered with blood. The car was empty. An ear piercing shriek was heard and set Dean and Sam into a fast jog to the location of the noise.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay, so it says SPN, TVD crossover. But theres 1 True Blood thing in there :L <em>**

**_Feel free to ignore this if you like, I though I'd upload something else on here (: ALSO, ignore spelling mistakes, I DID do this thing like a month ago. Some of the writing on here is crossover. Eg. number 2, 4, 6, 7. 6 + 7 ARE crossover, but like brief :L So try and work out who I've mentioned in those 2 (:  
>I may actually elaborate on a few of these? Turn them into one shots? Tell me which ones you liked (:<em>**


End file.
